Waluigi (Composite)
|-|Waluigi= |-|Paper Waluigi= |-|Plush= |-|Princess waluigi= |-|Ultra Instinct= |-|Infinite Energy= |-|Exeeding Infinite Energy= |-|Power beyond the Gods: Super Waluigi= |-|Power beyond the Gods: Super Waluigi 2= |-|Power beyond the Power beyond the Gods: Super Waluigi Ω= |-|Waluigi the Godslayer= |-|Thanos Absorbed= |-|Solid Waluigi= |-|Godslayerslayer (yes he slays Godslayers)= |-|Tennis overlord waluigi= |-|Lord WAHlish= |-|Wahfinity (omen) = |-|True Omni Wahfinity= Summary Waluigi (Japanese: ワルイージ, Waruīji) is Luigi's very tall and skinny rival, and Wario's partner. Waluigi made his debut in Mario Tennis, and since then, he has made playable appearances in many of the Mario series' spin-off titles. He has been voiced by Charles Martinet ever since his debut. His name is a portmanteau of the Japanese words, Warui and Ruīji, meaning "bad" and "Luigi". In addition, his name is an anagram to the Japanese word Ijiwaru, which can mean "ill-tempered" or "cruel". The details of Waluigi's past are unclear since he has no confirmed background, although he has evidently been antagonizing the Mario Bros., especially Luigi, for quite some time before his debut as seen in the opening of Mario Tennis, where he and Luigi confront each other. He has a particularly strong rivalry with Luigi, who he constantly harasses, but he apparently has animosity toward most others in the Mushroom Kingdom, except for his partner, Wario. Comment "F'" below to pay respect. Biography Waluigi's first appearance was in the Mario Tennis for the Game Boy Color and Nintendo 64, as Wario's doubles partner. Later, along with Princess Daisy, he joined the Mario Party series' roster in Mario Party 3 where he played an antagonistic role, in which he owned an island full of traps; he has been a playable character in many entries in the series since, as well as various Mario sports and kart. He and Wario were also the main characters of the intro movies to Tour Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis. He acts as an antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, in which he wreaks havoc in the Mushroom Kingdom by stealing special objects called the Music Keys in order to hypnotize the world with his dancing, thus enabling him to conquer it. Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier]]: 3-C | 2-C | 2-A | high 1-A | 0 | '''High -1 | -12 | Ineffable | Impossible To Define | ETERNAL WAH BEYOND ETERNAL ETERNITY''' Name: 'Waluigi '''Origin: 'Super Mario Bros 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Maybe in his late 20's? '''Classification: '''Dank Meme '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo Flight (Can swim in midair), Transmutation , Teleportation, Can summon bob-ombs, Size Manipulation (As seen when he became the size of a Galaxy), Plant Manipulation (Can create and control thorny vines), Wind Manipulation (Can create small tornadoes), Water Manipulation/Creation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability with star and mega mushroom, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping and Toon Force. '''Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Became the size of a Galaxy) | Universe level+ (Defeated SSB Goku) | Multiverse level+ (Confirmed to be capable of ending the Multiverse, which contains infinite timelines and universes) | ∞+ (His existence was causing the fabric of reality to collapse upon itself) | Beyond ∞+ (Stated to be more than Wahmillion times stronger than before) | Ineffable (Fought Thanos in a realm outside of reality) ' | Impossible To Define '(after obtaining Wahfinity omen his power was unknowable to ineffable entities, erased all of the Spectral Destroyers because of Waluigi)| ETERNAL WAH BEYOND ETERNAL ETERNITY (waluigi's rejection power allowed him to fight Perfect Godzilla to a stand still) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than SSB Goku) | Immesurable (Flew across the Multiverse in seconds, stated to be 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 faster than darkness) | ∞'+' | Wassively Faster than ∞+ | Ineffable (Comparable to Thanos) | Impossible To Define | ETERNAL WAH BEYOND ETERNAL ETERNITY [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength_Scale Lifting Strength]: Galactic | Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant+ | Wah more than Irrelevant | ineffable| Impossible To Define | ETERNAL WAH BEYOND ETERNAL ETERNITY [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength_Scale Striking Strength]: Galactic '''| Universe level+'' ''(Can harm SSB Goku) |'' Multiversal '| Immesurable+'' | '''Wassively stronger than Immesurable '| Ineffable (Can harm Thanos with punches)| Impossible To Define | ETERNAL WAH BEYOND ETERNAL ETERNITY [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability_Scale Durability]:''' '''Galaxy level | Universe level+ (Can tank hits from SSB Goku) | Multiverse level+ (Capable of surviving the destruction of an entire Multiverse without taking damage) | Invincible+ (Was completely uneffected by the collapse of reality itself) | Beyond Invincible+ ' | '''Ineffable ' (Can exist outside of existence)| Impossible To Define''' (tanked countless attacks from nightmare hostless while in the novaverse) | ETERNAL WAH BEYOND ETERNAL ETERNITY (during the fight with godzilla he tanked many attacks casually) Stamina: 'Alot Alot Alot (The meme refuses to die) '''Range: '''Extreme (He can hit almost anything on the internet) '''Standard Equipment: '''A Tennis Racket 'Intelligence: '''Unknown, although he doesn't seem to be very smart '''Weaknesses: '''Not being in Smash Bros '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Waaaaaaaaaah: '''Waluigi yells at the top of his lungs, deafening everyone withing 1,000,000 light years of his location *'Wamehameha: I think its name is pretty self explanatory '''Key: Base | Ultra Instinct | Infinite Energy & Exceeding Infinite Energy | Beyond Gods 1-2 | Beyond Beyond Gods | Waluigi the Godslayer |Wahanos |Godslayerslayer | Tennis god | omen ' of Wahfinity | True Omni Wahfinity' Others Notable Victories: King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) (One Punch Man) King's profile Notable Losses: ''' Sakurai (Because he didn't put him in Smash) Big Chungus (Big Chungus Memes) Chungus' Profile (Both were at 3-C, speed was equalised and the battle took place in the centre of the Galaxy.) '''Inconclusive Matches: Waluigi's Smash Bros Memorial Category:Characters Category:Memes Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters with forms Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Category:Composites Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -12 Category:Seol404's profiles Category:Mario Bros. Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Waluigism Category:Waluigi Category:Memetic tier Category:WAH WAH WAH! Category:Sexgods Category:Gay Users Category:Incels